Blood Lust
by bobbie joe
Summary: Sasuke saw his reflection in a mirror across the room. Blood smeared his face, his eyes red from his meal. He was truly an animal. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. SasuHina Au Lemons!T/M
1. Chapter 1

_(Crash)_

Plates, cups, and everything else that decorated the large granite counter collided with the ground as Sasuke slammed the small woman on to the counter top. He smiled sadistically as he saw her grimace in pain. She had claimed she was into rough stuff, but by her reaction she was definitely a first timer.

The vixen had wanted to do what was it called? Ah yes, foreplay, but a cold stare had halted her sweet caresses and lust laced words. He had nor the energy or desire to do such things. He had to do this quickly, otherwise he'd lose control...

which often lead to disaster.

Sasuke made quick work of her clothing, leaving her in a skimpy bra and panties set. Pausing , he took a moment to survey his prize. She was quite a catch... even for a nameless whore. A brisk shake of his head erased his sinful thoughts. He didn't need to draw this out any longer than necessary. His glare bored into her wide eyes as he continued his assault. Ripping her undergarment off, Sasuke growled at the women as she desperately tired to shield herself. He couldn't understand why she was shying away, her body was pure perfection.

Physically, the young woman was ready for him. Nether region dripping, pooling beneath her, body completely flushed. Sasuke blew his warm breath on her areola, her nipple immediately hardening. Her body was reacting to his every touch... but her face told another story. Eyes wide as saucers, panicked breathing, and tears misting her eyes, horror etched on her pretty face. Shear terror was radiating from her. Sasuke inhaled deeply.

He always did love the smell of fear.

Sasuke felt his member react to the image before him. He was battling between his eagerness and animalistic urges.

It was time.

Lifting her legs onto his shoulders, he grasped himself, his hands made a slow up and down motion. Never had his sexual appetite been this strong. Especially for a lowly _human_ woman. He needed to prepare. Sasuke gave himself one last stroke, and placed the tip of his member at her entrance. The girl groaned in protest, eyes silently begging him to stop.

Her effort was in vain. He hadn't asked for her consent.

Gripping her thighs tightly Sasuke slammed into her at full speed, not bothering comfort her as her fragile skull bang the counter. Sasuke held back a moan as her walls clenched around him. This feeling was more than unexpected. His pace picked up, as he ruthlessly thrust into her, her sweet cries of terror egging him on. Sasuke was going into a frenzy. Unimaginable pleasure spread through his senses. For a second Sasuke had lost all sense of reality, numbed by the sensation that gripped his body...

Only to have it crash back down on him when the small women clawed at his face. She was thrashing like a banshee, reaching to seize anything that might free her from this hell. Sasuke bared his teeth in a silent snarl. This wench had some nerve, slapping _him_ was signing your own death warrant. Letting one leg drop, Sasuke's palm made a sharp connection with her left cheek.

She stared up at him in shock, tears resurfacing. Sasuke could only assume she'd never been hit before. If she was thrown off by that, she was definitely not going to enjoy the finale of this act.

Sasuke repositioned her legs, with a slight tilt for better leverage. This caused the girl to squeeze her eyes shut, pure agony covered her visage. After a few dozen pumps, Sasuke could feel an strong pressure building in his abdomen, and with one last thrust he reached his release.

Dropping her legs, he dipped his head down to her chest. Sasuke stood still, listening for her heartbeat. A loud thump showed that she was no where near death. He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. This wasn't going as planed, she was supposed to be holding on to her life by a thread. Now she'd have to know what hell was really like.

Glancing up from his current position, Sasuke saw her frantically searching for something.

An escape.

Sasuke chuckled to himself. There would be no escaping.

He awkwardly laid across her body. Her face was completely absent of color, save for the cherry red liquid that was slow dripping from her mouth.

_Blood._

Sasuke posture became rigid. His mouth began to water, he could feel his black eyes strain as he focused on he red sap. She had bitten through her bottom lip. Little did she know, she just sealed her fate. It was as if she sold her soul to the devil himself.

Sasuke struggled to keep himself in check, he couldn't give in just yet. Breathing out of his mouth Sasuke posed his first question. " So, did you enjoy this as much as I did?" He teased as she ran his fingers across her cheek, gently rubbing the bruise he had made. He was answered with a distraught cry.

"Tsk, Tsk,Tsk. No woman has ever disliked a night with the great Sasuke Uchiha. Not that the ever got to live to tell anyone." Somehow his hands made it's way around her neck, the hands slowly gaining strength. No women had ever had this much control over him. His body was simply acting on it's own accord. "Well if it's any consolation, I enjoyed this thoroughly." Sasuke heard her gasping,. His was hand obstructing her airway. He released his hold. _That_ smell was getting to him. Messing up his thought process. At this rate he'd kill her before she became of any _use. _ He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last.

Planting his lips onto her right breast Sasuke continued his rhetoric. "I don't know if you realized it yet." He paused, placing a kiss above her nipple. "But you should stop looking for an escape. The only way you'll be leaving my house is in a body bag." Her sudden squeal displayed her dislike to the idea. "Or do you prefer little bits and pieces?" The woman shuddered, opening her mouth to speak. "Please don't..." Her voice turned into a pain-filled scream as a sharp, unspeakable pain spread across her chest. She looked down to see Sasuke's teeth firmly clamped around her nipple. Blood rushed to the area to repair the damage. A blissful smile graced Sasuke face as the rust-scented liquid surfaced.

The smell was simply intoxicating. "My dear, please don't ruin the moment. I can not promise that your death will be painless, but I can promise that your death will not be in vain. It will be for a greater purpose, which you will not live to see. It will be quite pleasurable for me, which goes to show, you're worth more than just a good fuck." The girl recoiled as if she'd be slapped.

Sasuke noticed the look in her eyes. She was going to make one last attempt to salvage her life. She inhaled deeply, preparing for an ear shattering screech. With incredible speed, Sasuke mashed his slim hand on to her mouth. Surprise that the force didn't snap her neck. " I told you to shut up! The quicker I do this the better for you and me both."

Sasuke sighed. It was unavoidable. He couldn't spare this bitch any longer. If she drew outside attention, he'd have to kill more than he intended. Sasuke didn't need a massacre on his hands.

He was running out of places to hide bodies.

Using his tongue, Sasuke cleaned the blood from her body. The taste had set him off. Each lick brought a new shock to his system. His mind was in a haze, he saw nothing but the thick red sap that kept seeping from her body. The blood was bringing out the beast in him. He lost all composure.

Nothing could stop him now.

Steadying the woman by her throat, Sasuke slowly kissed up her neck, until he found the desired area.

His piercing eyes took one last look at his prey. She really was _beautiful_. Long dark indigo hair, great body and the palest, most purest eyes he'd ever seen. It was such a shame to kill her. For a moment her actually felt bad for what he was about to do.

But only for a moment.

Sure she was hot and a great lay, but Sasuke was strictly looking for number one. Which was himself. The world was survivor of the fittest, not the D cup beauties. although that helped.

_Sometimes._

He needed to do this to survive, and carry out his immortal life. It was just how the cookie crumbled.

Carnivorous in his attack, Sasuke jammed his fangs into her trachea, sucking in the sweet nectar. The blood curling screams that filled the air made the experience that much better. The hot fluid slid down his throat, quenching his nearly insatiable thirst. The velvety texture flowed through his mouth, sending him off the edge. Sasuke quickly finished off the woman.

He could hear her heart pump for the last time, and he knew she was drained. Raising his head, Sasuke saw his reflection in a mirror across the room. Blood smeared his face, his eyes red from his meal. He was truly an animal.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2:Prisoner

chapter 2

Ear shattering screams flood through the estate.

'_Not yet. Please. Just one more hour.'_

It was one of _those_ nights.

He swore he'd be use to it by now, but each time he heard that high falsetto screech ring through the halls, He felt a new wave of anger surge through his body.

He was sick of this.

Sighing he quickly dressed, following a familiar route that lead to a grand set of double doors. God only knew what would happen if he didn't tend to the _princess_ fast enough.

It was the 3rd time this week . He didn't know how much more he could take. This repetitive routine was causing unbelievable stress, interrupting his only time of peace, sleep. Every night was the same: Go to sleep for a hour or two. Wake up from that stupid screaming, and run to the rescue only to have it declared as a fucking false alarm.

This was a complete and utter waste of his time.

'_I could be dreaming of how to escape this hell hole at this exact moment, but no! Here I am, awake at 2 in the morning.'_

The young man dragged his body down the hall. He was completely exhausted, and the loud chatter that was buzzing in his ears wasn't helping his always present migraine. Turning the corner the young man was a few steps from his destination.

The scene made him stop his forced steps

'What's with all the commotion?' He mused. Over 50 people filed in front of the doors, obscuring his view. His anger reached a new heights._ '_

_All these damn people are here,and they still feel it's necessary for me to be here?!' _

He was about to turned around and go back to his room, but he thought better of it. His punishment for not staying would be a lot worst than missing an hour of sleep.

'_The sooner I get in there, the sooner I can get back to bed.'_

There was so many people, he could hardly move. There was only one way to make it through the crowd. Sticking his elbows out he jabbed into anything within reach. He had to get through all these people. Not the nicest way to do it, but it was definitely effective.

As he strung through the bodies he noticed most of the people were from the branch house. Normally the only people that were required to be here was himself, his uncle and a few other branch members, not half of the branch house.

_Using the _"useless" _branch family as a guard , huh? How original.'_

His eyes continued to surf the crowd. These people weren't just any branch members, they were some of the best fighters to grace the family.

'_Maybe I should take this a little more seriously_.' He thought. As the sleep weighted down on his eyelids. He was getting desperate. He was actually falling asleep as he slowing shuffled to the door. He began contemplating whether it was a good idea to sleep right here on the floor._ 'At least I'd be here and accounted for.'_

After pushing his away through the crowd, he marched straight into the room. Not bothering to knock , or announce his presence.

Standing at the entrance, he saw annoying cousin. Her sheet pale face was covered in sweat. She had that same dumb panicked look on her face. To him it was the same old, same old . This fuss was overboard if not melodramatic.

' _Not again!! I swear if I have to wake up one more time for not...'_ His thoughts ended abruptly as his eyes grew wide.

For the first time in five months he saw the true extent of these so called attacks.

Blood stained her night gown and bed set. Her left arm was twisted at an odd angle. Scratches, bruises and other ungodly marks covered her body, but by far the most disturbingly noticeable mark was the two large swollen holes on the right side of her neck.

Yes.

It was most definitely one of those nights.

XXXXXXXXXX

'She's doing this to herself!! There's not such thing as this demon she's claims to be attacking her at night. We can't have her continue to bring shame on to this family with these ludicrous lies.'

'Get her out of here!'

'She's crazy.'

Angry shouts bounced of the spotless walls. These walls use to represent his life. Unmarred by the outside grim, immaculate in every way possible. His life has always been perfect; with a beautiful wife and his two amazing daughters. In his mind, nothing could ruin their little Utopia.

Then his wife died.

It took years to to get on track, but eventually he and his family put the pieces back together and moved on.

All but Hinata. She just never seemed to be _alright _again. She tried to fake it, but he was her father and he knew better. Everything was forced, from her conversations to her smiles.

Then her 16th birthday arrived.

And she had finally dropped her facade.

First it started with her complete isolation, locking herself in her room for days.

Then she started talking to herself and having unexplained out bursts.

And now, two years later she had some '"monster" attacking her at night.

His precious Hinata had lost her mind.

Now he was fighting in a battle to save her. A battle he had already lost.

"So it's agreed then?"

"We have no other choice. This is beyond us. There's nothing we could possible do now.'

All the men nodded at once in agreement.

"So it's decided. Your poor daughter has lost all sense of reality. I'm sorry about this Hiashi, but we have to send her away."

Hiashi closed his eyes in frustration. He had tried. Time after time he tried, but his begging had fallen on deaf ears. None of the elders wanted to hear his pleas. There was a clear consensus.

His daughter was being sent away.

"She doesn't need to be sent there. That place is for _real_ crazy people. The severely mental ill", Hiashi solidly stated.

"Hiashi, your daughter _is_ mentally ill." piped one of the elders

"No she isn't. She just needs a little guidance. She still hasn't gotten through the grieving process, I am sure in..."

Hiashi was cut off by the highest ranking elder ,Sho. "Guidance? Guidance is something you need when you slip off the path slightly, not completely stray. Your wife has been dead for nearly 10 years, she can't still be grieving. Something is_ WRONG_ with her Hiashi and you can't just write it off as missing her mother."

He knew they were right. Ever since Hinata was nine something about her was _off_ and he choose to turn the blind eye, until it was too late. He thought he could take the 'better late than never approach' , but he couldn't make up the for the nine years of missed psychiatric help.

Even though he didn't want to send her away, but he knew it was best for her. while Hiashi signed the release forms, he felt a pit grow in his stomach.

Every fiber of his begin was telling him something about this was wrong.

As he drew the last character of his name, he prayed to god that he wouldn't regret this later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_This is a joke . They can't just send me away.' _

Hinata rolled over in her bed and cradled her broken arm. Her body ached everywhere and honestly she was beyond not in the mood for this. So Hinata took the high road and decided to ignore her fathers senseless babble. _They_ were crazy if they thought she was going anywhere. She didn't need to be in some loony bin.

"Hinata, don't you dare ignore me. It's been decided that you are leaving for Shi Ketsueki youth psychiatric academy." Her father croaked

"Why? I'm NOT crazy. Why do you refuse to believe me? Do you really think I am making this up?! I want to be normal and not have these stupid nightmares plaguing me. So why would I make this up?" Hinata questioned.

"Hinata please. Do not make this harder than it already is."

"Who is it harder on. You or me?"

"I... Well this is difficult for everyone. I truly want you to sta..."

Hinata turned to face her father.

"Just stop. This isn't hard on anyone but me. I am the one being locked away in some nut house. And don't stand there and lie straight through your teeth. If you wanted me to stay, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Hinata closed her eyes. She hadn't talked this much in months and this little interaction was using most of the little energy she had. She just wanted to get some sleep.

"Could you leave?" Hinata meant for her voice to have an angry edge to it, but it came out more as a request then a demand.

"I want to say I'm sorry for..."

"NOW!"

Her father finally understood that she really wanted be alone and quickly exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hinata sighed. _'Now for some peace in quiet.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata shot up from her surprising not so evil dream as ice cold hands grabbed her arms, yanking her from her safe haven. She was so disoriented, that for a moment she forgotten what her father had told her this morning. Hinata heart dropped as she realized what was happening.

"NO!! Let me go. Please. You can't do this. I'll never be safe if I leave this place." Hinata's panic over took as she saw a stranger with a large needle approach her.

"Hold her down!" He hollered. The needle was inching closer and closer. She felt a sharp pinch, then nothing.

Absolutely nothing... she didn't feel anything as they slammed her on the stretcher and buckled the restraints and carried her to the van.

Hinata laid there in a daze. The numbness wasn't completely unwelcome.

It kept her from feeling the pain of her breaking heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKIES!! i know this one suck, but schools a bitch, nuff said.

so i want some good feed back, pretty please!! Let me know if there is anything that YOU personally want to see happen.

Well till next time... hopefully it won't take 20 years to get the next chap out, but that really depends on my reviews (hint, hint) Oh a hint for the next chapter... is in this chappy. If you figure it out, i'll give you a cyber cookie.

BOBBIE JOE.


End file.
